Curling irons are widely used to curl or otherwise style hair. To facilitate the use of curling irons in creating particular hair styles, curling irons typically include integral hair grooming assemblies such as hair clamping members which are used in forming small or "tight" curls or brushes which are used in forming large or "loose" curls and waves.